Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for securely providing data in compliance with data security standards.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Companies that process, store, or transmit sensitive data including credit card information, such as merchants offering goods or services on the Internet, must comply with standards set by various organizations, such as the Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard (PCI DSS). Compliance with the PCI DSS and other similar standards can be difficult for on-line merchants, as it may require extensive investment in computing equipment and other costs. Accordingly, some on-line merchants outsource payment functions, and therefore PCI DSS compliance, to third party payment processors, who are therefore responsible for compliance with industry standards. However, outsourcing these functions to third parties may have drawbacks, as the appearance and behavior of a third party form accepting payment information may not be consistent with the appearance and behavior of the on-line merchant's website.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for complying with security standards for accepting sensitive data.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.